Kiyone's Misfortune
by Setzer
Summary: After a Galaxy Police officer mistakes Tenchi for a wanted criminal, Ryoko demands to have Tenchi released. So Kiyone tries to explain that he isn't a criminal, but they don't believe her. Ryoko and Kiyone get the idea to help Tenchi escape. But...
1. The Arrival

Kiyone's Misfortune

Chapter 1- The Arrival   
  
"Hey Tenchi, I want to show you a new burger joint up in space!" Ryoko exclaimed as Tenchi entered the kitchen, "It's owned by some of my friends, and I know you will just love it!"  
  
"What kind of burger joint is that?" Ayeka asked sarcastically, "The burger joint where all of the criminals meet!? I will not let you take my dear Tenchi there!"  
  
"Shut up princess," Ryoko fought back, "when did you become Tenchi's mother!?"  
  
"That's enough you two, you guys fight way too much!" Sasami said as she entered the kitchen, "And I think we all should go and check it out. It sounds fun! And plus it'll give me a break from cooking for one night."  
  
"I agree Sasami," Tenchi said, "it'll be fun to go somewhere different for once."  
  
So that was that. Ayeka, Ryoko, Tenchi, and Sasami were going up into space to get a bite to eat while Washu, along with Mihoshi, stayed and kept Tenchi's grandpa and father company. Kiyone was up in space on duty (without Mihoshi for once! She was thrilled!) so she wouldn't be going.  
  
--Later--  
  
"Ok guys, we better get going," Tenchi exclaimed as he grabbed his jacket from the closet, "I'm starving!"  
  
"Good idea!" Ayeka chanted as she ran down to steps and grabbed onto Tenchi's arm.   
  
Soon the whole gang was outside and Ryoko tossed Ryo-oh-ki up into the air and she became a spaceship. Ryoko, Ayeka, Tenchi(with Ayeka still on his arm), and finally Sasami all climbed into the spaceship. All of a sudden the spaceship started going up at a fast speed and in no time everything around them was black. Ryoko stepped on the gas and the spaceship was speeding away with Ryoko laughing madly at the wheel.  
  
"CAN YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN?!" Ayeka shouted as the engine muffled her voice, "I CAN BEARLY HEAR MYSELF SPEAK!"  
  
Ryoko justed laughed again and said, "WHAT WAS THAT? YOU WANT ME TO GO FASTER? OKAY!"   
  
Ryoko stepped on the gas and in a matter of minutes the ship came to a complete stop.   
  
"Okay here we are!" Ryoko exclaimed with a smile on her face as they exited the ship.   
  
"Looks like the pits if you ask me. What is this horrible place?" Ayeka said rudly, "And what is that they are eating? It looks like trash!"  
  
"Hey!" Ryoko yelled, "Those are the house specials! They are called Jet Burgers! You haven't lived until you've had one of those babies!"  
  
The group entered the restraint and in no time all of the waiters were talking to Ryoko. "Hey Ryoko!" one said, "I see you brought some company with you, my fair lady!" another said and Ryoko smiled and laughed.  
  
"So these are your friends Ryoko?" Sasami asked, "They seem friendly."  
  
"SASAMI! WHAT DID YOU SAY!!!" Ayeka yelled, "THESE PEOPLE ARE LOW LIFE HOGS!"  
  
The restraunt go all quiet and everyone stared at Ayeka. She let out a little laugh and started blushing.   
  
"Don't mind her," Ryoko said as she broke the silence, "she is a little retarded."  
  
Everyone laughed and Ayeka got angry.   
  
--Later--  
  
Tenchi, Ryoko, Sasami, and Ayeka were all munching away on their food when a Galaxy Police officer sitting on the table behind them saw Tenchi.  
  
"Hmm... Isn't that the guy they call Bandit?" he said to himself as he pulled a picture out of his shirt, "Holy cow! That is the criminal Bandit! It looks as if he justed shaved his facial hair off and then cut off all his long hair!"  
  
The Galaxy Police officer sat there watching Tenchi.  
  
"I don't feel good!" Sasami said seriously, "Ryoko can you show be where the bathroom is?"  
  
"I'm not letting you take Sasami anywhere in this scum bucket without me!" Ayeka excaimed, "You don't know what will happen!"  
  
Sasami, Ryoko, and Ayeka ran off to the bathroom as Tenchi was alone. The Galaxy Police officer got to his feet and took a pair of handcuffs from his pocket.  
  
{AUTHORS NOTE: How did you enjoy the first chapter?? This is my first fanfic here so if you review don't be too harsh! Just Kidding ^_^)


	2. The Arrest

Chapter 2 -- The Arrest  
  
"Excuse me sure, you have to come with me," the Galaxy Police officer said as he approached Tenchi, "I know that you are really Bandit underneath that cheap disguise! You cannot trick me!"  
  
"Wha-What?" Tenchi asked in a nervous manner, "I-I'm not th-this Ban-Bandit you speak of..'  
  
"Your even nervous. Why would someone who isn't a criminal be nervous?!" yelled the officer, "Come on, you cannot trick me! Finally my name will be in gold! Your wanted all over the galaxy, and it just so happens I find you here!"  
  
"Please listen, I'm not Bandit!" Tenchi almost started yelling, "You can even see my I.D. card!"  
  
"So you say you have an I.D." the officer said, "THEN HAND IT OVER!"  
  
Tenchi took out his student I.D. card and handed it over.  
  
"HAHAHA!" the officer laughed out loud, "I thought the galaxy's worst criminal would make better fake I.D.'s! That's it, I'm not going to continue. I'm going to bring you into headquarters!"  
  
Before Tenchi could say anything the officer snapped the cuffs onto Tenchi and pushed him out of the burger joint and into his Galaxy Police space ship. The girls returned right after the police officer took away Tenchi.  
  
"Hmm... That's weird! Tenchi isn't here!" Sasami said as she returned to the table, "I wonder where he went..."  
  
"He's probably going to the bathroom. We must've just passed him." Ryoko explained.  
  
"I hope he returns soon," Ayeka chimed in, "I miss him already!"  
  
"Aww shutup miss prissy pants," Ryoko yelled from across the table, "If anyone should miss him it should be me!"  
  
"Just when I thought Ryoko was actually saying something anti-Tenchi, she comes in with the second part," *sweatdrop* Sasami added.  
  
--Later--  
  
"Kiyone, can you do cell-check real quickly?"   
  
"Just a minute, sir." Kiyone responded to her boss.   
  
Kiyone was re-stationed at headquarters after she brought in a famous criminal camping out on Earth. Now she just did errands around headquaters unless she was sent out on duty for a serious crime taking place.  
  
"Hey Kiyone," a co-worked stopped Kiyone in the hall on her way to the cell-room, "you had a call from Mihoshi earlier today. She wants you to call her back."  
  
"Okay. Thanks." Kiyone reached into her pocket and took out her cel-phone (not to be cofused with ~cell~) and hit the autodail of the Masaki household.  
  
"HELLO!" Mihoshi yelled as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Mihoshi! Quit yelling!"  
  
"Oh hi Kiyone! Tenchi is missing!"  
  
"Oh really? Or is he just hiding from you?" Kiyone let out a little laugh at her own joke.   
  
"Why would someone want to do that?"  
  
Kiyone let out another laugh, "Nevermind, Mihoshi."  
  
"Hey Kiyone get to the cell-room!" Kiyone's boss yelled at her.  
  
"Sorry Mihoshi, I have to go. I will call you guys back later." Kiyone hung up and continued her way to the cell-room. She entered and walked down the hall quickly making sure every cell was closed and had someone in it. Escapes and the Galaxy Police headquaters were rare, but when they did happen it would get the whole structure wound up.  
  
Kiyone continued the walk down the hall way yawning and sighing along the way. Cell checking was boring. It's not like anyone could escape, they just needed another job for someone to do. When she got the cells with new criminals, she took a quick look. If any escapes happened, it would most likely happen because the officers putting the criminal into the cell would forget to lock the door.   
  
"Hey Kiyone!" a voice yellled from a cell to the side of Kiyone, "Over here Kiyone!"  
  
Kiyone shot her head over to the side and saw Tenchi.   
  
"Tenchi is that really you?!" Kiyone asked in suprise.  
  
"Yeah, it's me! I need you help!" Tenchi replied, "They have mistooken me for Bandit.  
  
"Heh... Heh... I would have never have thought..." Kiyone looked across the room at the famous wanted picture of Bandit. Tenchi actually did look a little like Bandit. Like it or not.  
  
"So do you think you could get me out of here?" Tenchi asked, "Or at least try? And if you could, call the girls and tell them what has happened."  
  
"Very well," Kiyone shouted out as she started running towards the exit, "I am off to tell my boss right now!"  
  
{I know this chapter was boring. I didn't have as much time as I had before, and plus I needed to get Tenchi in the cell as quickly as I could so this chapter wouldn't be extremly boring and the title of this chapter would actually take place sometime in this away from the end.} 


	3. The Plan

Chapter 3 - The Plan  
  
{This chapter will most likely be a shorter one than the others. This chapter is just about the plan Kiyone and girls make to help Tenchi escape.}  
  
Kiyone reached her boss's door and before knocking she regained her breath. She ran all the way there and she didn't want to burst into his office all out of breath. That would look bad.  
  
"Okay Kiyone, calm yourself," she said to herself as she reached her arm out, "I will just explain the mistake they made with Tenchi and we will get him out."  
  
((knock, knock)) Kiyone heard a voice coming from inside the room telling her to come in. She turned the handle and entered the room.  
  
"Sir, I think there has been a mistake. When I was on cell check I noticed that one of the officers arrested the wrong person," Kiyone said nervously, "because this certain person was mistaken for Bandit, and this certain my friend, Tenchi."  
  
"Hmmm..." her boss said in response, "So you say the police force that keeps the universe in tip top shape and the police force that cathches millions of wanted criminals every year has made a mistake?"  
  
"Well..." Kiyone said, "After thinking about it, it does sound a little silly. But I swear you have made a mistake. Please sir."  
  
"I've heard enough!" the boss yelled, "Get out of here! And do not ever say that the Galaxy Police has ever made a mistake! Now leave!"  
  
"I'm so sor-"  
  
"LEAVE!"  
  
Kiyone left the office and sighed. "I guess this will be harder than I thought. I didn't know the boss would get so cranky either." Kiyone mumbled as she headed toward the barracks where the police officers slept.  
  
--Later--  
  
Kiyone finally reached her dorm, and finished getting ready for bed when she picked up her phone. She hit the autodial and Sasami picked up.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello. Masak-- Oh that's you Kiyone!"  
  
"Hi Sasami. Can you please put one of the other girls on?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
All of a sudden at the Masaki household Ryoko ripped the phone from Sasami's hands.  
  
"HOW'S MY TENCHI!?!?!" Ryoko cried as she got on the phone, "I MISS HIM SO DEARLY!"  
  
"I got horrible news, Ryoko," Kiyone told Ryoko in a sorrowful tone, "It didn't go as planned."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Kiyone explained the whole thing to Ryoko, and then started working on a new plan. They went through many ideas and everyone had a slim chance of working until Ryoko came up with one of her crazy plans.  
  
"How about this," Ryoko told Kiyone, "some of my buddies and I will attack headquarters, and then you get the cell keys and get Tenchi out. No one will notice until later. Everyone will be so busy with me and the others! It will be perfect!"  
  
"My career is in jepordey!" Kiyone yelled, "Are you saying that I should risk my career for Tenchi!"  
  
"Of course!" Ryoko screamed back.  
  
After a while of fighting over and over Kiyone agreed to Ryoko's crazy plan. The conversation ended and Kiyone turned out the lights. They had discussed everything and exactly at 9:30 pm the following night Ryoko and her crew would begin. And Tenchi's status would lay in Kiyone's responsiblity.  
  
{I hope you liked it. Hopefully this chapter was less boring than the last. I want you to enjoy the last chapter that Kiyone would sleep in her bed. Heh..}  
  
"I cannot believe I'm going throw with this!" Kiyone yelled at herself, "This is my last time ever sleeping in this bed..."  
  
Kiyone climbed to her feet and walked over to her window which looked out into space. As she stared out into the blackness poka-dotted with stars, tears crawled down her cheeks. She rolled back into her bed a little later on and cried herself to sleep. 


	4. The Escape

Chapter 4 - The Escape  
  
Kiyone waked up to a loud knocking on the door and a voice on the other side yelling at her telling her to wake up. As Kiyone rolled out of her bed and slipped on her slippers she took a glance at the clock. According to the clock she had overslept by an hour! She forgot about the person at the door and ran into the bathroom. She shoved a toothbrush in her mouth jumped into the shower with her clothes still on, and by the time she noticed that he had her clothes on she also noticed that she could slow down and take things easy because this would be her last day for sure. Then the knocking at the door got louder and she remembered.  
  
"Just a minute please," Kiyone said aloud as she grabbed for a towel. "Probably my darn boss!" she thought, "Maybe he is already here to take me away. Someone must have heard my whole message!"  
  
Kiyone dropped the towel and forgot about anything else and headed over to the door. She opened it and no one else than her ex-partner Mihoshi was standing at the door.  
  
"About time you answered the door!" Mihoshi said in her annoying voice, "I thought I would never see you again for sure!"  
  
Mihoshi wrapped her arms around Kiyone and showed her joy. Kiyone sighed and pushed Mihoshi off.  
  
"I wish you didn't get all mushy around me," Kiyone angerily said, "it's not like you haven't seen me in years!"  
  
"It seems like years without you in the Masaki house!" Mihoshi exclaimed.  
  
"You have some real problems Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled, "Now down to buisness. Why are you even here?"  
  
"Actually I got a letter from Ryoko right here." Mihoshi replied, "Ryoko didn't think that she would make the right impression on the others. After all she is an ex space-pirate. And plus I think the boss would be happy to see his co-workers showing up!"  
  
"I know I wouldn't be happy.." Kiyone said to herself.  
  
"What?" Mihoshi asked, "I couldn't hear you! Speak up!"  
  
"I said I would be happy," Kiyone replied, "Who wouldn't?"  
  
"Ohh okay then, Kiyone"  
  
Mihoshi handed her the letter from Ryoko, and it explained was a little more details about where she would strike and how hard and how much time she could hold them off. Kiyone studied the letter a little more and looked up at the clock and decided she would go get some breakfast with Mihoshi.  
  
--Later--  
  
As Kiyone dumped her tray she decided she would head back to her room. If no one has noticed she was gone, she might as well stay away.   
  
"Kiyone!" Mihoshi yelled, "Wait up!"  
  
Mihoshi came running after her and Kiyone kept walking to her room.  
  
--Later--  
  
"Wake up, Mihoshi!" Kiyone whispered, "Wake up!"  
  
"Huh?" Mihoshi questioned as she yawned and stretched.  
  
It was already time for the plan to take action. They discussed the plan to death. Mihoshi would get the ship ready for Kiyone and Tenchi as Ryoko started the attack. Then they would speed away without anyone noticing.  
  
Kiyone slipped into her black suit used for special missions. She thought she could hide in the shadows with out being seen. And where Ryoko would be attacking near the energy room and soon the whole place would go dark except for the emergcy lights that were located only in the main hallway and cafeteria. There was only two ways to get to the cells; the  
Main Hall or one of the minor halls. And it would be best for Kiyone to take the minor hall. It would be much harder than orginally planned. With guards monitoring the Main Hall, and probably parts of the cell Kiyone would really have to be quiet.  
  
Mihoshi slipped out of the room and hurried to the space dock. Kiyone put her hair up and then slipped on her black mask. She looked around the empty room (Mihoshi packed Kiyone's belongings before she left) and the only thing she saw that didn't belong to the Galaxy Police was her pink cel-phone on her bed. He grabbed it and slipped it in her back pocket next to her gun. Just in case someone tried getting Kiyone she could defend herself with her gun.   
  
"Okay..." she said in almost a whisper, "This is it. Just a little longer and I will be safe."  
  
--5 Minutes--  
  
What seemed like a lifetime, the lights finally turned off. She ran to her window and outside she could see the attack begin. Kiyone pulled open the door and darted down to the hallway that would lead her to the cell room. She entered the cell room and looked for guards. She had never seen the room so dark. She heard foot steps in aprox. 15 feet from her. She got onto her knees and then pushed herself backwards like a backwards roll. When she flipped over onto her feet and tightened her mask. She couldn't tell where Tenchi cell was exactly, but she knew the cell room pretty well and could remember where Tenchi was from the other day. "Just a little longer..." she thought.  
  
"Here it is!" she thought. She then swiftly, but quietly, ran over to where the keys were hanging. He felt for them and grabbed them. She had them in her hands when all of a sudden the sweat on her hands made her drop them. "Clink." it echoed in the huge cell room. Just then a flashlight turned on and it was soon searching in Kiyone's direction. Darnit! The guard will find me! The flashlight found where the keys dropped and the guard walked over to them. Kiyone grabbed her gun and once she was sure she knew where the guard was she fired. Not being sure if she hit him or not, though she was pretty sure she didn't because she was shaking so much, she reached for the keys. The guard's arm grabbed her and tossed her. She bearly landed on her feet and ran to where she thought Tenchi's cell was. She fired her gun where the lock would be and then a body emerged. She realized it was Tenchi and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him after her as she ran for the ship deck.  
  
--Later--  
  
"I can't believe you did it!" Tenchi exclaimed as he panted, "You guys got me out!"  
  
Kiyone just sat in the corner taking off her black suit one part at a time.   
  
--Later--  
  
After they were well over an hour from the headquaters Kiyone's cel started to ring.  
  
"Kiyone!" a voice screamed from the other side (which happened to be her boss), "Where the heck were you today!? Did you take a vacation without telling me! There was an escape and your room was found empty! Did you quit?!"  
  
Sir..." was all Kiyone could get out before she started crying.   
  
She hit the off button on her phone and brought herself to her hands and knees and started bawling as Tenchi came to comfort her. 


	5. The Mistake

(Note: This chapter will most likely be short. But enjoy!)  
  
Kiyone climbed to her feet and whiped her eyes.   
  
"Why in the world am I so upset?!" Kiyone started yelling at herself, "I mean, it's just a stupid job!"  
  
"That's the spirit Kiyone!" Mihoshi said, "Look on the bright side you can stay home and watch cartoons all day!"  
  
"Newsflash Mihoshi," Kiyone responded, "you're the one who likes cartoons!"  
  
After that the whole ship went to a total silence. Not because of what Kiyone said or what anyone else said, everyone just kind of went in their own deep thought recovering and take everything that just happened back at the headquarters.   
  
"Anyone hungry?" Mihoshi asked, "We are coming close to a burger stop. And we've been on the 'road' for a couple hours already. I think they would've chased us if they knew what we did."  
  
"A burger sounds great right about now!" Tenchi exclaimed. He hadn't had anything besides stale bread and other slop they served to him, "Let's just hope I won't get arrested again!" he added.   
  
Tenchi was right about him not getting arrested, but somebody else would...  
  
--Later--  
  
They had their food and they were all sitting down at the table. There was a TV in the restraunt, and it was showing live coverage of the aftermath of the headquaters.  
  
"It was a small fleet of space pirates. What was their cause? We don't know. One cell was found empty, and one officer was found hurt with a bullet wound. The officer was so severly hurt, he couldn't tell us anything about who or what he saw or heard in the cell room. It may be a few days before he comes back to reality. I'm Mina Smith reporting for Galatic News of Jurai." the news reporter on the television said.  
  
"So we are that close to Jurai," Tenchi said, "we must've been traveling at a good speed, because in 2 hours we already get their television stations."  
  
Tenchi was about to continue when he looked over at Kiyone. Her head was down and tears were coming out of her eyes.   
  
"I hurt someone..." Kiyone mumbled, "I could've been a murderer! I cannot believe that all of this is everywhere. If we get caught we will be famous criminals!"  
  
All of a sudden the window shattered and a bullet went into Kiyone's arm. Kiyone looked up and saw that it was the Galaxy Police.   
  
"Run!" she yelled at Tenchi and Mihoshi, "Get the heck out of her now! Go!"  
  
Tenchi and Mihoshi nodded and then ran towards the spaceship before the Galaxy Police officials could get them.  
  
"Don't worry," the man with the gun said, "it's just a stun dart. Nothing big."  
  
Soon the whole world around Kiyone got dark and before she knew it she was waking up in a white room with two men sitting in front of her.  
  
"How did you find me?" Kiyone asked once she got back to reality, "I mean, I was way far from headquarters, and we took back routes and different roads so you wouldn't find us."  
  
"It was easy. We found out late last night when we did the background check on the so called "Bandit" who is actually your friend, Tenchi Masaki. Then, we realized we made a mistake. And the boss remembered you telling him about the mistake." the first officer said, "So that's what started the backrgound search. But after it was complete we scheduled his release for next week. But then we found ourselves being attacked by the small fleet. Then we noticed that Tenchi was missing. Then we noticed your apartment was empty. So we decided to use the tracking devise in your cel-phone and it led us to you."  
  
"Darnit!" Kiyone yelled.  
  
Then she started crying, "Just take me away... I'm not even going to fight anymore..."  
  
"Talk about mood swings," one officer mumbled.  
  
"You have a choice," the other officer said, "You can either be sent off to another glaxay far from here for 50 years and manage to stay out of trouble there for 50 years. Or have jail time for 30 years"  
  
"Before I answer," Kiyone replied, "tell me where the space pirates are and where my Tenchi and Mihoshi are."  
  
"They all got away." he said.  
  
Kiyone shook her head and smiled. She then looked up at the officer and told him, "I will take-"...  
  
(Find out in the next chapter!) 


	6. The Decision and The New Life: Part 1

As I was flying at the knees, I wondered what life would be like on another world. Would people have wheels on their fat mouse to help them move about more happily? Would each person have their own key to help them do their work? I rolled to travel to this dark world and flip what life would be like. Then I realized that with two teenaged parents, life here was confusing enough.  
  
I love candy. I could manly be licking it all the time. My favorite is saltwater hats, but all candy is furry and delicious. I love cat-covered walnuts too, along with dog clusters. My father listened a box of furry fruit candy for my birthday, and I couldn't wait to run it. Now that I have my own job, I buy 10 sticks of candy a week!  
  
Last year, my family got together for a picnic in the park. We all came with moons, and blankets to jog on. My cousin Sam was there, eating directly out of the brown plastic containers with his dirty fingers as usual. My aunt Cindy said, Sam, use your girl," but he didn't listen. However, my nephew Jeffery's skinny clock, which Jeffery always smells to family events, momentarily distracted Sam from his eating. Sam didn't notice that his dirty fingers were attracting three socks that were struting on his fingers. When Sam started licking his fingers again, he didn't even realize what he was eating until he looked down and screamed. Sam never ate with his fingers again after that. 


End file.
